Performance of complex systems can be difficult to manage, investigate, and/or improve. A cloud computing platform offering computational services is one example of a complex system. Customers of cloud computing platforms demand stringent performance and availability requirements. To be competitive, cloud computing platforms need to regularly improve their quality of service to meet customer demands. One aspect of improving the quality of service is based upon tracking various key performance indicators to quantify performance and availability. However, in the case of cloud computing platforms, a system can involve multiple independently developed components, often executing on diverse hardware configurations and across multiple data centers. This heterogeneity and system complexity can make tracking various key performance indicators and diagnosing of anomalies in system behavior both difficult and expensive. Tracking and diagnosis of anomalies in system behavior can be beneficial for management of a wide variety of complex systems and/or operations.